


inexplicability

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: This time Ryo approves of Shige’s longer hair.





	inexplicability

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Try as he might, Ryo cannot shake off this _feeling_ he gets whenever he sees Shige. Usually he has a lot of feelings when he sees Shige – irritation being the main one – but this one is different. This one makes his stomach feel weird and his skin a little warm, particularly when Shige runs his fingers through his now darker, longer hair or bites his lip while concentrating on his homework.

“You don’t want to punch him, do you?” Yamapi asks seriously over lunch. “He’s not doing anything to provoke you, but I saw you staring at him earlier like you wanted to tear him apart, tiger-style.”

Ryo chokes on his drink. “I did not have any such look.”

“Yes you did,” Yamapi insists. “It’s the same look you had when Uchi would argue with you in Kansai-ben.”

Ryo’s stomach falls to his knees. “No fucking way.”

Concerned, Yamapi puts his chopsticks down. “Do I need to be worried?”

“No,” Ryo tells him, cringing at the realization. “I’ll take care of it.”

*

Of course the next time they’re all together, the only place to sit is right next to Shige. Ryo considers Tegoshi’s lap for a minute, then figures that wouldn’t be very appropriate for an interview.

“Cut your hair,” Ryo hisses to Shige without looking at him.

Shige says nothing, smiling brightly when the camera pans onto him.

In front of them, Yamapi’s shoulders are shaking from trying to withhold his laughter. Ryo hopes karma gets him.

Later, when Koyama asks Ryo what’s wrong, Ryo claims indigestion.

*

“Ryo-tan is conflicted,” Tegoshi tells him one afternoon, his eyes staring hard at Ryo’s face like he can suck out Ryo’s true feelings through his skull.

He waits for the following question, but it never comes. “And?” he prompts.

Tegoshi bites back his smile as he takes another bite of ice cream. “Just wanted to see if you’d admit it.”

Ryo narrows his eyes. “You’ve been studying too much.”

Now grinning, Tegoshi gives Ryo a knowing look. “Shige has gotten more handsome lately, hasn’t he?”

Ryo closes his eyes to the frustrated shudder that courses through him. Thankfully, Tegoshi doesn’t feel the need to rub it in.

*

The wrath of an angry Koyama is equivalent to Ryo’s mom on the rag, except that Koyama makes him feel guiltier. “Why won’t you look at Shige anymore?” he asks sadly. “Is he so repulsive to you that you can’t even spare him a glance?”

Ryo immediately feels like he kicked a puppy. Amidst all of the embarrassment. “Is that what he thinks?” he asks carefully.

“It’s what _I_ think,” Koyama tells him. “As far as I know, he doesn’t pay attention to what you do.”

This pains Ryo in a way that he would never admit out loud. Shige doesn’t even care enough to notice when Ryo’s blatantly avoiding him. It makes Ryo angrier, but only to cover up the sadness.

Koyama senses the mood shift and drops his mean face. “It’s okay, Ryo-chan. I like his hair too.”

Ryo scoffs and turns away, wondering when he started feeling like a girl.

*

Predictably, he calls Uchi. In the time it takes Uchi to stop laughing at him, Ryo washes the dishes and sweeps the floor of his apartment.

“Are you done?” Ryo asks bitterly as he flops on his couch and lights up.

“Not yet, just taking a breath,” Uchi tells him, then proceeds to crack up through the entire length of Ryo’s cigarette. “Okay,” he says finally. “First of all, thank you for that laugh, I needed it.”

“You’re not welcome,” Ryo replies dryly.

“Secondly,” Uchi moves right along, “I don’t think I need to tell you what to do.”

Ryo claps his hand to his forehead. “This is giving me a headache.”

“It’s _Shige_ ,” Uchi says simply, like that explains everything.

“He’s not the same as when you were around,” Ryo counters. “He’s gotten more… cocky lately.”

“Is your reputation threatened?” Uchi asks seriously.

“Fuck you,” Ryo shoots back.

“Oh my god, you _like_ him!” Uchi exclaims. “Look at you getting all defensive!”

Ryo falls to his side and tries to smother himself with a frilly couch pillow. “I hate you so much.”

“Ryo likes Shige! Ryo likes Shige!” Uchi sings.

Ryo hangs up on him. After seven separate instances of Uchi serenading Ryo on his answering machine, each song becoming more inappropriate than the one before, Uchi interrupts himself and clears his throat. “Okay, I’m done.”

Ryo snatches up the phone. “I’m not in love with him or anything.”

“Of course not,” Uchi says. “What is he doing that’s so different than before? Is he purposely riling you up? Teasing you? Did he learn how to dance?”

“He’s… ignoring me,” Ryo says quietly.

“Oh.” Uchi pauses. “Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“Well…” Ryo can almost see Uchi scrunching up his face in thought. “You’ll just have to demand his attention.”

Ryo sighs. “I was afraid you would say that.”

“You can do it, Ryo-chan,” Uchi cheers.

“But what if he-”

“He won’t.”

“He might.”

“It’s _Shige_.”

Ryo considers it while his body expresses its approval. “Sometimes just I don’t understand.”

“Shit happens,” Uchi says philosophically. “May as well enjoy it.”

*

Ryo makes it about three more days before he corners Shige in the bathroom. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“Because it pisses you off,” Shige replies without looking at him. “My whole existence revolves around you, you know.”

It takes Ryo until Shige brushes past him and reaches the door to realize that he was being sarcastic. Unfortunately, he’s more concerned with the lingering feeling of Shige’s arm against his. “This is fucking ridiculous,” he says out loud as he shivers from the tingles.

“If you have something to say to me, say it,” Shige tells him, and Ryo looks up to see the other facing him with his arms folded expectantly. “I don’t have time to waste with you.”

Ryo sees red and the next thing he knows, he has Shige pinned against the wall. Knee between his legs, fistfuls of his collar, seething in his face. He’s so close and Ryo’s body is out of control, breaking out in a cold sweat that makes his hands shake and his breathing falter.

“I won’t fight you,” Shige tells him, looking him right in the eye.

“I don’t want to fight,” Ryo tells him honestly.

“Then what _do_ you want?” Shige snaps. “I don’t appreciate the way you’ve been treating me lately.”

Ryo’s grip loosens. Apparently his body is very happy with this statement. “You noticed?”

“Of course I noticed,” Shige says. “I’m really tired of arguing with you, it’s so pointless. I don’t exist for your approval. I don’t care if you don’t like my hair or my clothes or how I sing. Why can’t you just-”

Shige doesn’t get to finish his statement because Ryo cuts him off with his mouth. Lips pressed firmly together, even through Shige’s initial gasp and Ryo’s purring libido. Shige seems to freeze and Ryo takes advantage of it, moving his lips just slightly until he gets a similar reaction.

“I do like your hair,” Ryo whispers, feeling Shige’s sharp intake of breath against his face. “I don’t know why.”

When he dares to open his eyes, Shige is staring at him incredulously. He blinks a couple times, then clears his throat. “You’re an attention whore, do you know that?”

“Yes,” Ryo answers firmly. “Yes I do.”

Shige takes a deep breath. “Give me one good reason why I should let you do this.”

Ryo has to struggle to keep from being drawn in by Shige’s cologne. “Because… because…”

Now Ryo’s cut off, not that he had much to say, but he’d rather say it like this anyway. Shige grabs him by the waist and pulls him close, tilting his head and deepening the kiss to the point of breathlessness. Ryo’s head spins and he can barely stand up, clutching onto Shige’s shirt until his hands slide up around Shige’s neck and into his hair.

At the first tug, Shige moans and falls back against the wall, Ryo settling neatly between his legs. They both stop short and slowly pull away, each licking his lips as they assess the situation.

“Come over tonight,” Ryo whispers.

“Okay,” Shige agrees immediately, sounding more surprised than Ryo is.

*

Ryo cleans his entire apartment in the span of twenty minutes while receiving unsolicited advice from Uchi. Via answering machine.

“You should get the kind of lube that heats up when blown on,” Uchi tells him. “It helps relax even the most uptight people.”

When there’s a knock on the door, Ryo unplugs the phone. He’s showered and shaved, wearing his favorite jeans and a dark button-down shirt. His hair is still wet but it doesn’t matter – it’s just going to get messed up anyway.

Shige looks unaffected as he stands on the other side of the threshold, hands in his pockets, the collar of his T-shirt loose enough to expose a little bit of his shoulder. Ryo stares at the bare skin, transfixed, and Shige gulps.

“If we’re going to do this,” Shige says briskly, his voice only cracking a little, “we need to -”

He ends up being yanked through the doorway and pushed up against the wall once again as Ryo kicks the door shut behind them and latches his mouth to Shige’s neck.

“That is…” Shige goes on, squirming and gasping as Ryo sucks along his neck. “I mean, we should…” A deep moan. “I top,” he finally gets out.

Ryo chuckles into Shige’s skin, his hands sliding up the sides of Shige’s chest under his shirt. “I don’t fucking care. I just want -” and he cuts himself off by capturing Shige’s mouth, immediately searching for Shige’s tongue and pressing against him as close as he can.

Shige’s hands slip into Ryo’s back pockets and pull him forward even more, rubbing against him as they both harden and swallow each other’s noises. Ryo grinds him into the wall until it hurts, a small wince from Shige expressing the same. Without a word, Ryo reluctantly tears his mouth away and grabs Shige’s wrist, leading him down the hall with the most confident stride he’s managed in weeks.

Naturally they tumble to the bed, Shige landing on top of Ryo and Ryo automatically spreading his legs to accommodate. His fingers rush to pull Shige’s shirt over his head while Shige fumbles with Ryo’s buttons, cursing his choice of clothing in a frustrated way that Ryo finds amusing. He’s unfastening Shige’s pants when Shige finally gets his shirt open, immediately pressing his face into Ryo’s bare shoulder and groaning when Ryo’s fingers brush along his rigid length.

Shige’s pants make it about halfway down his thighs before Shige kicks them off, practically yanking down Ryo’s at the same time to leave them skin to skin. Shige’s touch feels like velvet on his cock, his moans more audibly pleasing than anything he’s ever sung. Ryo’s hand returns to Shige’s hair, twirling it around his fingers before tightening his hold, and Shige’s resulting groan seems to vibrate his whole body.

Ryo had left the essentials on the far end of the bed and reaches for them now, pushing them into Shige’s hand while his body rocks up into the touch. Instantly it’s gone, resorting Ryo to a very shameful whine, but a look down shows him that Shige’s coating his fingers and putting on the condom with no hesitation.

“Oh my god, you’ve done this before!” Ryo accuses him. “Who have you done it with?”

“None of your business,” Shige tells him distractedly, diving right back into his mouth and further shutting up Ryo with his fingers.

He certainly knows what he’s doing, Ryo realizes in amazement as Shige gently strokes his insides until he reaches the spot that makes Ryo even hotter. Ryo can’t do anything but push back against him, moaning into Shige’s mouth and twisting his hair even more. He barely notices Shige stretching him in favor of the blind _want_ that floods his body – the want to come, the want to fuck, the want to hear Shige say his name.

Finally Shige leans up and bites his lip, keeping his eyes closed as he places both hands on the backs of Ryo’s thighs to spread them and settle between them. He takes a deep breath, echoed by Ryo as the latter feels the head of Shige’s cock position itself for entry. His body practically lunges for it, his hips rolling in search of it and his head falling back in frustration.

“Nishikido-kun,” Shige whispers, sounding surprised. “Oh my god, you really want me.”

“I don’t know why,” Ryo gasps, reaching for Shige’s shoulders. “I just… do.”

“Okay, okay,” Shige says, his fingers massaging Ryo’s hamstrings as he catches his breath. “I’m going to do it now.”

“Call me Ryo,” is the last thing Ryo manages to say before Shige starts pushing inside, effectively silencing his voice box and suspending his breathing, just for a second before he’s exhaling slowly, trying his best to relax and take Shige all the way in.

Relief comes as his urges become curbed one by one, the first being Shige’s pulse inside him. Shige’s hands relocate to his hips as he starts to move, a soft moan escaping with each excruciatingly slow withdrawal that leads to a sharp thrust back in.

“Ryo,” Shige breathes, and Ryo snaps. He rolls his hips up to meet Shige, taking him in deeper and finding his voice as a loud groan emerges from his lungs. He likes the way his name sounds on Shige’s lips, with that _need_ behind it that has Ryo wanting to give him whatever he wants.

Shige leans back on his knees, letting his head fall back and his mouth fall open while pulling Ryo towards him with each thrust. Ryo arches like a cat, crying out with every brush of Shige’s cock against his spot. On impulse he opens his eyes, sees Shige’s Adam’s apple jumping up and down in his throat as he holds back, and reaches for his hand. Gently brushes his knuckles, enough for Shige to force his head forward and look down at him.

Ryo doesn’t say anything, just stares through the haze of arousal at the man who is making him feel this way. It’s all his fault, Ryo muses. Whatever the reasons behind this encounter, Shige is one hundred percent to blame. Which is why he should be the one to bring Ryo off, not Ryo himself. It makes complete sense to Ryo as he guides Shige’s hand to his neglected erection, moaning and tightening around him at first contact.

“Ryo,” Shige says again, falling forward and practically biting his collarbone. He spreads his legs between Ryo’s, lifting them up and out as he pounds into Ryo from that angle.

This time his voice is rushed, pointed. His hand around Ryo is determined, going for nothing but their mutual goal of release and Ryo’s body squirms in anticipation. His fingers slide back into Shige’s hair like they belong there, weaving through the strands that have become damp from their efforts. Shige’s groan rumbles in his throat, making Ryo shiver and start to tremble as he is brought closer to the edge.

“Shige,” Ryo hisses through his teeth, smacking his head back against the mattress hard enough for it to bounce as he’s pushed over. He spurts into Shige’s hand and clamps down around his cock, feeling it throb in the sudden suffocation while Shige lets out a strangled moan and struggles to push through it.

He doesn’t last much longer, becoming louder and more vocal until he stills and pulses deep inside Ryo. Immediately he pulls out, rushing to clean up and dispose of the condom while Ryo simply lays boneless. He’s stretching his legs when he feels a weight on the bed and looks up into Shige’s questioning eyes.

“Thanks,” Ryo tells him nonchalantly, like it’s not a big deal.

Shige blinks. “So… what happens now?”

“Don’t be such a girl,” replies Ryo, turning onto his side and grabbing for Shige who falls next to him with a squeak. “Now we sleep.”

Shige’s heartbeat calms down as his arm drapes around Shige’s waist. His fingers trace the flesh of Shige’s belly until Shige brings his hand down to intertwine them together.

“And in the morning?” Shige asks, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

“We do it again,” Ryo answers bluntly, burying his face in Shige’s hair and tightening his hold.

Shige’s silent laughter shakes them both. “If this is what I get for ignoring you, I should do it more often.”

“Don’t press your luck,” Ryo says sleepily. He lowers his head to press his lips against Shige’s neck and smiles when he squirms. “I won’t let you ignore me.”

“If you keep doing that, morning will come sooner than you think,” Shige warns him.

Ryo’s not quite sure why, but he thinks that he should take his chances.


End file.
